Runway
by Perfection's Scream
Summary: The cracks in the glass rippled, a broken reflection staring back. A broken girl, left with no chances. Cranny.
1. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Runway**

**Chapter 1-Big Girls Don't Cry**

**Authors Note:**** Characters, etc..don't belong to me. The song featured in this chapter is called "Big Girls Don't Cry" and it is by Fergie.**

_Da Da Da Da...The smell of your skin lingers on me now,your probably back on your flight to your home town...I need some shelter of my own protection baby,To be with myself instead of calamity. _

The cameras burst as she stepped down the runway. She had it all, beauty, fame, fortune. Oh yes, she definitely had it all, lies, infidelity, backstabbing friends. Smiling coyly as she turned, she loved the camera's on her..Any day but today. She choked back the tears as she neared the end of the runway.

_I hope you know...I hope you know,That this has nothing to do with you. It's personal. Myself and I.._

Two hours ago Manny had gotten the phone call. Craig was engaged. It was time to move on. No more take backs, no more second chances. Only regrets. She had lost her only love.

_We've got some straightenin' out to do, and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, But I've got to get to get a move on with my life, It's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry._

Slamming herself onto the lounge couch in her dressing rooms she let the tears fall. She wasn't ready to let go. She was only eighteen. She wasn't in the minor leagues anymore though. With supermodel status, came all these things from life that Manny had come to hate.

She thought about how she had always lost everyone in her life. She thought about how much she drank. The drug use. She wanted this. How sickening was it that she wanted this? She'd give it all up for one more chance though.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone, I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown, Fairytales don't have a happy ending do they?_

Emma and Sean were engaged. They had happiness. Why was it every time Manny let herself get close to someone they were ripped away. The door opened, and she jerked around.

There stood her manager, frowning, raising her eyebrows. "Santo's, I didn't hire you to sit around and cry. Get your ass back on that runway. You've got two minutes or your fired." with that the door slammed closed again. She heard the click of Maryann's heels as she stomped away.

Manny had one hundred and twenty seconds to make a choice. Maybe, if she left right now, she could catch Craig. She could remind him that they were meant to be together. Craig waited for her before, maybe he still would. She could also lose her job, her reputation, her apartment, and her new found 'friends'. Staying here, she would lose Craig. Her everything.

She had gotten up, pacing around the room, thinking. Suddenly she slammed her hand into the mirror that was atop the vanity. The glass cracked and rippled all the way up to the frame. Pulling her hand back, she slowly turned it so her palm faced her. Watching the blood run down, she was still thinking.

Turning as quickly as she had gotten up, she sprinted back to the runway. Grabbing the fur trench coat off the hangers as she ran. Next outfit, next chance. Pulling on the coat and flipping her hair, she sauntered back down the runway.

_It's getting late, dark outside, I need to be with myself instead of calamity, peace, serenity._

Dripping onto the catwalk was her own blood, leaving a thin trail from the dressing rooms, past the photographers. The room was silent as Manny collapsed.

"_It's personal, myself and I...it's time to be a big girl now, and big girls don't cry.."_

Onlookers from the crowd, and the paramedics rushed the stage. Manny Santos, lay crippled, unconcious, bleeding from her right hand. Her white Chanel dress, stained crimson. The beaver fur coat, matted, wet. Her legs were splayed, looking disconnected from her body.

She was still and peaceful, as the madness around her swarmed.


	2. Broken Doll

Runway

Chapter 2 – Broken Doll

Authors Note- Each chapter is going to have a song accompany it, The song in this is called "Swing Life Away" and it is by Rise Against. (Just in case you'd like to listen it. It's an acoustic song.)

_Am I loud and clear? Or am I just breaking up?_

Manny sat next to him on the small wooden swing outside of his garage, looking into his eyes. She had only asked him if he liked her hair cut. He seemed so far away, even though his hand was on hers. He stared off into space. Manny wondered if she wasted her breath a lot. Craig never seemed to be listening these days...

_Am I still your charm? Or am I just bad luck..? Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?_

Their relationship had been frozen lately. Craig never heard her. He always seemed so distant. Like he didn't care anymore. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. The porch swing swayed in the breeze, and he still sat, idle and silent, before looking into her eyes.

_I'll show you mine, if you show me yours first. Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse..._

Craig was always comparing their relationship to when he was with Ashley. Manny felt second best. Just the backup plan. He opened his mouth, hesitating to speak, "I'm leaving tomorrow, for Vancouver. I think we've only got one more night. I'll be gone so long. Maybe it's better? Maybe we can both move on? Manny shook her eyes as they slowly teared up. She didn't want this, this wasn't in her plans. This wasn't supposed to happen. She pleaded with him to stay.

_We live on front porches and swing life away. We get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love is a labor I'll slave to the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand_

She couldn't imagine life without Craig. How could he cut her out of hers. So fast. So heartlessly. He shook her head as she pleaded. He didn't want to hear it. When Craig made up his mind, that was it. No ifs ands or buts.

_I've been here so long, I think it's time to move on..._

With that, he was gone. She sat alone on that porch swing. He left her with broken memories. Feeling hate and love at the same time was a sickening feeling.

_If love is a labor I'll slave to the end, I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand._

When Manny awoke, she felt the warm, wet tears in her eyes. Glancing around she was confused, before it all came flooding back. The room smelled slightly of chlorine, and the machine's hummed ever so gently. She glanced at the clear tube, protruding from the needle in her hand. She followed the tube up the to the IV fluid bag.

She turned to face the other noise she had heart, watching the nurse set a cup of water on the stand next to her, beside the phone. The nurse smiled, "You've been gone quite awhile.." Manny was silent, her tears were running dry. What had she done? This wasn't in the plans either. She had to find Craig. Love was forever, not until one of them gave up.

She smiled at the nurse, as she nurse smiled back, exiting the room and back to the nurses room.

Manny turned over, searching for her clothes, which were on a shelf below that end table. She rose slowly, painfully. As she reached for her clothes she suddenly stopped, pulling her hand back, glancing at it.

The stitches wound up from her wrist to the bottoms of her fingers, across her palm. She had done this to herself? Shaking, she reached again for her clothes. This was no time to be weak. Actually, this was to time to admit her weakness. Grabbing her clothes, she turned to the IV machine, pressing the off button before ripping the tape off of her left hand. Gritting her teeth, she ripped the needle out.

Pushing her bleeding hand against the bed sheets, she prayed the pressure would stop the slight breeding. With her free, stitched hand, she untied her hospital gown. Glancing at her left, the bleeding had almost stopped as she turned to her white dress. The entire front was covered in blood.

She sighed, remembering. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed another pile of clothes, probably for a roommate who she just hadn't met yet. Desperate times called for desperate measures, as she grabbed the abandoned set of clothes. Glancing up, before she turned to her bed, she saw the small girl, sleeping. Closing her eyes, she turned away.

She slipped on the pair of jeans, which were a size or two too big. She pulled on the blue tank top she had found with them. Turning to the sleeping girl, she placed the cup of water the nurse had left her on the other girl's nightstand.

With that, Manny Santo's walked right out of that hospital room, down the hallway, and out the doors. She was going to see Craig if she died trying. She walked to the edge of the parking lot. She had no money for a car, glancing around, she had decided on hitch hiking, but then stopped, seeing the bus sign. She smiled, her luck was coming back. The city bus was there, and people were boarding, she ran, throwing her hands out so the driver wouldn't shut the door.

She boarded that bus with a half full heart. Maybe half empty, whichever way you'd look at it. But that empty half, she was going to get that half back. Manny wasn't going to lose him again. Not if she could help it.


	3. Margarita Ville

**Runway **

**Chapter 3 -Margarita ville**

**Authors Note – Song featured in this chapter is "Hey there Delilah" by Plain White Tee's.**

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do, time square can't shine as bright as you._

Craig had been away once or twice before, to record. He had different concerts, other things. It never worried Manny. They talked on the phone every night. She figured he wouldn't stray. Several weeks after the incident on the porch though, she found out he had met a girl during a show out there. Manny was second best. Dumped for a groupie.

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance, I'm right here if you get lonely, just give this song another listen, close your eyes, it's my disguise, I'm by your side._

She had about a three hour ride on the bus ahead of her. She'd managed to slip by the driver without dropping in a fee. She'd need to switch buses four times before she'd be in Craig's town. Over the ride, the memories just kept flooding back.

She remembered the first time she'd seen him at Degrassi. She and Emma had both had a crush on him.

_Oh, It's what you do to me._

She remembered the painful memory, around Christmas time when he'd lied to her. Although, he'd been cute following her back to the break room during that ice skating recital. She also remembered Ashley's face, when Ashley had found out about it.

_Oh, it's what you do to me._

She remembered the abortion.

_Oh, it's what you do to me..._

Halfway into the journey on the second bus she found herself crying. Craig was all she had left, and she was going to hang on. If she lost Craig, she'd lose herself. Trying to cheer herself up, she thought about all their little plans.

_Hey there Delilah, I know time's are getting hard, but just believe me girl someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good..._

The plan was for Craig to be the loving, faithful rock star husband. Manny would be the beautiful, out of the spot light, stay at home mom. They'd try again, for another baby, another chance. They were going to be the perfect couple. Greg had promised. Breaking up wasn't in the plan. They weren't supposed to be living on different sides of the country.

_Hey there Delilah, you be good and don't you miss me, two more years and you'll be done with school, and I'll be making history like I do, You know it's all because of you, We can do whatever we want to, Hey there Delilah here's to you. This one's for you..._

Things had been hard since he left, she wasn't going to lie. Not a day went by though, that she didn't wonder what he was doing. If he was happy. The average couple didn't have to deal with this. Manny sighed,watching the scenery outside the window pass her by.

She had no idea what she was going to say to him, what he would say to her. She'd seen him on TV, in his music videos. Manny's face was plastered all over the latest makeup magazine ad's. She thought about her boss back at the modeling agency. She hadn't told them she was leaving. If she had to give it all up, that's what she was going to do.

After switching buses, she arrived at the last bus stop. She was in the dead center of the city, not even knowing how to find Craig. Getting out of the bus, she looked around nervously. She didn't have any cash on her. To her left was a bar, to her right a sport's store. Turning to the bar, she noticed a boy about her age passing out fliers.

She smiled as she approached him, reaching out her arm as he handed her a flier. Craig was playing at this bar tonight. Her luck was getting better. She smiled at the boy. She had a little time to kill before the concert. Two hours to be exact. She walked into the bar, smiling at the bartender. "Is it alright if I just sit in here?" she asked. The bartender nodded. He watched her out of the corner of his eye while he cleaned a glass. "You look like you're a long way from home," he said. Manny nodded, "I am. A long way." The bartender smiled, looking her up and down. "How bout a margarita, with a bag of chips. On the house?" Manny smiled, nodding. Maybe a few drinks would calm her nerves.


	4. A little bit of you

**Runway**

**Chapter 4-A little bit of you**

**Authors Note- ****Song Featured is "Say Anything" by Mariana's Trench. (Not well known, I'd describe them as a cross between Taking back Sunday and Nickleback)**

Manny shook her head overly hard, "So then, he's engaged, and I come _all_ the way here. Like _I'm_ gonna change his mind," Manny droned on to the bartender. He couldn' help but feel bad for her. She was such a young girl.

She felt nauseas as she heard that all too familiar voice waft over the speakers behind her. She turned on the stool, facing him. Her hair blew softly behind her as the crowd rushed the stage.

Craig's eyes stopped on the girl in the crowd. He froze for a second. It couldn't be. She wasn't the kind of girl to just show up. As his eyes met hers though, he knew. He knew it was Manny. He wasn't ready for this. He still had so many mixed feelings. He made up his mind he was going to change his set list though. He'd written a song a little after that mixed up summer day.

He pulled the microphone a little closer to him, "This song...Is for this girl, I used to know," he said, before strumming a few cords.

_I never took you for a trick but sometimes I don't know what you want, I can take it if you need to take it out on someone._

Craig watched as a small frown crept over Manny's house. She deserved it for cheating on him.

_That little bitch with her head held so high, talkin shit when I cut myself so I could feel something I know is not a lie._

Manny's frown quickly turned into anger. She paused for a second though, maybe this song wasn't about her. Maybe it was about Ashley?

Craig licked his lips as he strummed, taking a breath. Manny had cheated on him, he knew it. What kind of girl goes off, becomes a supermodel, and stays faithful. None of them.

_That one stings a little, I'm always in the middle, I don't expect but try me..and you will always find me here. This is where I scream from_

It was obvious, the way she looked at JT. Then after they'd broken up, the party. It made him angry just thinking about it. She kept too many secrets.

_You can take it all away, and I'll miss..But theres a little bit of you in all of this. _

His eyes narrowed, piercing Manny from atop the stage. Manny knew instantly the song was for her. Normally, she liked Craig singing to her in a crowded room. This time was definitely different. She glared, grabbing her drink and heading closer to the stage.

Craig stared, still singing. He hadn't expected this. Perhaps Manny had grown a back bone in their time apart. His eyes softened though, as the rest of this song came to his mind.

_And you can say you only think you know, yeah, Please..there's a bit of me to see yet. Cause, you haven't seen any of my best. You know I hate myself without you now_

Manny stopped in her tracks, two people away from the front of the crowd. She still clutched her drink, but her hand shook lightly. Craig's sickness was even evident in his music.

_Hurts the same when nobody knows, I guess that's just how it goes, I won't say anything at all_

Manny struggled to hear the lyrics over the screams of the crowd.

_I was talking on a dollar sign, anxious, scared of what you need. Everybody wants a piece of you, Everyone takes a piece of me_

Besides the cheating, Craig had felt overwhelmed. He and Manny's careers were both skyrocketing. He didn't want hers too. Be it jealous, controlling. Manny was his. He finished the song, with a weak smile directed at Manny.

Manny seemed to be letting things click in her mind, trying to interpret the lyrics.

"I, am gonna take a quick break, while my backup guitarist plays a little melody for you guys," he said, rushing off the stage as he saw Manny turning, walking to the bar.

Manny headed to the door, tears in her her eyes. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She whirled to face him. She shook her head, the tears falling off her face. "Manny," Craig started, almost as if he didn't want to. "Don't bother," Manny said, tossing her drink in his face before running out the door.

Craig sighed as the whiskey dripped off his face. This didn't exactly go as planned. He flew out the door after her. "Manny. MANNY!"

Manny stopped, turning to him, her tears more evident, "What?" Craig stopped. He didn't really have anything to say. All he offered her was a weak smile. Manny scoffed, darting down the street through the dark.

Craig froze, this city was no kind of place for a girl like her in the night.


	5. French Coffee

**Runway**

**Chapter 5-French Coffee**

**Authors Note-****Thanks to all those who read this story, my other Degrassi story, "Desperately Wanting" had just been finished, if your interested in reading that. The song featured in this chapter- "This photograph is proof(I know you know)" by Taking Back Sunday.**

Craig threw his arms up, sighing. Life had perfect timing, didn't it. He kicked the cup Manny had thrown at him, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn't feel much like performing anymore. He was finally happy. He was engaged. He was making tons of money. He was going to be famous, finally. He sighed, walking a little bit in the direction Manny had gone. Part of him though, wanted to talk to Manny. Part of him missed her.

_We'll I'll wait until you listen. I won't say a word. To follow you instincts, just never worked for me. Your silent but strong..yeah I'm playin that card, and your noticing nothing again._

He figured at first, this would be like every other breakup in the past. They'd find their way back to each other. But then, then Claire had come along. She changed it all. He loved Claire. He sighed though, realizing. Part of him still loved Manny, or he wouldn't be out here.

_Now I'm lying on the table, with everything you said, keep that in mind- The way that it felt, when the most I could do was just blame myself._

A little bit after that summer talk, Manny had called him. His heart jumped, and his hopes had raced when he saw her name on the caller ID. He'd answered, but the only reason to call was to tell him she hated him. He walked a little faster now.

_Feel it out for once, and feel nothing like everyone else. When the most I could do was just blame myself...and I know you know everything. I know you didn't mean it. I know you didn't mean it.._

His feet came to a stop, and he looked down and sighed. "Manny," he whispered. Manny sniffled, looking up. Her eyes were full of tears. She shook her head a moment, trying to turn away from him. Craig sighed. It was raining. He glanced to his left. "Manny come on. You'll get sick, there's a diner right here, I'll get us some coffee." Manny scoffed, clutching her knees to her chest.

Craig sighed, rolling his head back. "Manny. Come on," he tried again. Manny sighed, giving in to hunger. She followed Craig into the diner squeezing the water out of her damp locks.

They took a table, Craig ordering the coffee. He struggled to arrange his words."I wasn't expecting you to be here tonight," he tried. Manny sighed, refusing to look him in the eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to write a song about us," she shot.

Craig tapped his hand on the table a second, getting angry. "I wasn't expecting you to cheat on me," he said, his eyes getting a shade darker.

_I know you know everything..drop everything. I know you didn't mean it...start all over. I know you didn't mean it...remember more than you'd like to forget.._

Manny looked up. Her face was even angrier than Craig's. "I, NEVER cheated on you Craig," she barked. Craig rolled his eyes, "What was all that with JT then huh?" he demanded.

Manny scoffed, "JT and I are just friends. I needed someone to turn to when you ran off to be a rock star," she said, as the waitress placed the coffee on the table.

Craig leaned back a bit, feeling the cool leather of the booth on his back. He did jump to conclusions sometimes, "Well," he started softer, "I didn't know what to do. It was going to end up like this anyway," he said, feeling the warm ceramic cup around in his hands.

Manny sighed. She knew it was true. Although, she didn't want to admit it.

_So, we're talking forever...and you almost feel better. But, betters no excuse for tonight, you see...it's never bad enough, to just leave or give up. But, it's never good enough to feel right..._

"Manny, why are you here?" Craig said, dropping his gaze. He watched the steam swirl in the cup. Manny shrugged, "Because I realized, without you, I'm doing it all for no reason," she whispered.

Craig sighed, "Manny...you and me. That was all we were ever going to be, and you knew that." Tears started out of Manny's eyes again, "But I don't want it to be it," she said softly.

Craig sighed again, "I don't want it to be it either," he said softly, "Thing's right now though..." he trailed off. Manny understood.

_Drop everything, start it all over, remember more than you'd like to forget..._

"Craig. Ooo ees these?" came a voice from over Manny's shoulder. She turned, to face a petite, long haired blond. She kind of resembled Emma, only her hair was much longer, and her eyes a deep shade of blue. Her French accent was common though. She was definitely from this part of Canada.

Craig sighed, glancing from Manny to the blond.

_Would you like to forget? Would you like to forget? Drop everything...start all over.._

"Claire...this is Manny. From my hometown," he said, neglecting to include the words 'my ex girlfriend.' Claire cocked her head smiling. "Ello," she said smiling at Manny.

Manny smiled before turning awkwardly back to Craig, "I..better get going," she said, smoothing her shirt down, standing up.

Claire stopped her, her hand on the table. "Wheech otel are you staying at?" she smiled. Manny stopped, she didn't really have anywhere to go. "None, I guess," she mumbled.

The blond looked her up and down. Claire seemed to think a moment. "No. No. No. You are wet. Come, I give you dry clothes, and you stay tonight. Weeth us," she smiled. Manny turned to Craig, her eyes wide.

Craig smiled weakly, he couldn't exactly say No. He nodded at Manny. Manny smiled back at Claire, "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath.

Claire beamed. "Eet's settled then, take Manny back to zee otel, and Craig goes back and plays getar." Manny turned to Craig, her eyes saying it all. She followed Claire from the diner.


	6. Pushing Away

**Runway**

**Chapter 6 – Pushing Away**

**Authors Note- The song featured is "And Ashes Will Fall" by a band called Deadstar Assembly. Thanks for waiting patiently guys, I've been swamped. (I try to rotate my story updates also, If you want to read my other stories while you wait for the next update, feel free)**

Manny stood awkwardly, watching Claire rummage through her dresser drawers, occasionally turning back to her, but shaking her head and rummaging more.

"So..how do you know Craig?" Manny asked, attempting to start a conversation. Claire paused a moment, a serene smile coming across her face, "My dad owns zee record label that signed Craig. He introduced us last summer at zee music festeeval. We've been inseparable seence," she laughed. Manny paused a moment, remembering how she had met Craig. She remembered all her old friends, everything. She remembered everything she had pushed away.

_Pushing everything away, existence hollow and vague, I'm nothing that I used to be_

Manny nodded. "Really, anything's fine Claire, I'll wear anything," she said hesitantly. Claire sighed, "Well, eere. You pick what you want, I meet you downstairs," she said smiling. Manny nodded

_As you witness this unraveling, If I could only let you in.._

Claire left the room humming slightly, and Manny turned to the large oak dresser. Peering inside, it was clear Claire was very wealthy. Manny rummaged a bit through the drawers before settling on a plain black Cami and a simple pair of jeans. She tugged them on, glancing in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side. She was so thin these days. Her hip bones seemed to protrude oddly out of the sides of the pants. Manny's ribs were visible if she turned herself to the side. She shuddered and glanced about the room.

_Follow me, Follow me down, Comfort in fading away, Follow me. Follow me down, I'm broken apart in the end..Staring appalled. _

She needed a distraction. Claire and Craig shared a small apartment. It was neat but evident that one of them was a heavy cleaner. Manny laughed a bit. The cleaner definitely wasn't Craig. He couldn't clean his way out of a paper bag. Something about this hurt though. It hurt that Craig had moved on, and was living just fine without her, when he was the only thing that'd been on her mind these past few months.

_Behind a wall, ashes to ashes we fall...we fall...we fall.._

She left the room, trailing her fingers down the hallway wall as she walked towards the staircase. She paused a moment, something catching her eye. Tears nearly came to her eyes as she looked at all of the pictures.

_These fingers in my eyes are so appropriate, Every corner in which I hide..The suffering I find_

Craig had gotten several pictures from back in the old days blown up. There they all were. Tears flooded now. There was Jimmy, without the wheelchair. Sean and Emma. Ellie and Ashley. There was a picture of all of them sitting on Craig's couch in the garage, giggling. Manny had forgotten what it was like to be that happy.

_All the things I've loved I've hurt..So spineless, writhing in the dirt, Now theres nothing left of me, Now theres nothing left of me to save..._

She sniffled a bit, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath, and stepped to the staircase, walking down slowly. She needed to get over this. Claire was a nice girl, and Craig was happy. Her feet felt like they were going faster than her body. Maybe this trip would be her cure. Maybe after seeing this, she could move on.

_Your a blessing and a curse..._

Claire smiled at her from the couch. "You want to go back to zee club to watch Craig's show?" she asked. Manny thought a moment, before shaking her head no. Claire nodded, "Are you okay?" she questioned. Manny nodded, "Just tired...It was a long trip," she smiled.

Claire nodded, "I will make you a bed on zee couch if that's okay?" Manny nodded, her eyes traveling to the window. Claire bustled about, grabbing things and returning to the couch every once in awhile. "Do you need anything else?" Claire asked.

_Now your bringing out the worst in me..._

"What?" Manny asked, not hearing her. "Do you need anything else?" Claire asked again. Manny shook her head, "No..thanks." Claire nodded.

Manny sat on the couch as Claire headed to the bottom of the staircase, but she paused. "You look like you ave grown up a lot from your peectures," Claire smiled. Manny smiled, before looking down. She hadn't grown up. If she had grown up she wouldn't be here. Suddenly, a strange wave of expression came over Claire's face.

"Craig, Ees a good guy you know? But ee is not the boy in the peecture," Claire frowned before heading up the stairs. Manny sat in the dark, silent. Craig hadn't been that boy in the picture for a very long time.

_And ashes to ashes we fall..ashes to ashes we fall.._


	7. Innocence

**Runway**

**Chapter 7-**

**Authors Note: **_ Sorry for the lack of updates. I'm kind of confused with this story, and I almost may put it on hiatus. I'm working on a new Degrassi story I may upload as a teaser to see if it picks up interest, it'll probably be a Jay/Emma. Song featured is "Wake me up when September Ends" by Greenday._

A long time. Manny thought. When exactly had Craig changed though? Pulling the blanket up her chin, Manny frowned. How can you move on if you still love him?

_Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last._

She sighed. For what seemed like a few minutes, in actuality was a few hours. She was up, as the door creaked. Turning towards the sound, she sat up a little bit, her hair falling into her eyes.

_Wake me up when September ends..._

"Manny?" Craig whispered. Struggling to sit up, Manny faced him, an unidentifiable feeling in her eyes. Craig looked hesitant, as he ran a hand through his hair, sitting on the floor beside the couch.

_Seven years has gone so fast, wake me up when September ends_

Manny had no need to say anything, but she watched him all the same. "Why are you here?" he finally asked, his voice still a whisper. She watched as Craig rubbed a hand to his face. His own sorrowful eyes met hers, and she knew he wanted an answer.

"I don't know anymore," Manny sighed. Craig nodded, accepting that as a good enough answer. "I missed you," Manny said as an after thought.

Craig nodded again though, "I missed you too," he admitted. Clutching the the thin blanket towards her chest, her eyes avoided his. How the hell do you tell someone that they're everything.

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars.._

"Manny, I-" Craig started, allowing himself to stop at the shake of Manny's head. "I understand, You better get upstairs to Claire. I'll be gone in the morning. And then, I guess, we'll just both do what we do best. Forget," Manny said, settling into the couch.

_Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are..._

"Forget?" Craig questioned, still sitting on the floor. He hadn't budged. Manny shrugged, "I don't know. Forget about the baby. Forget about Ashley. Forget about Me," she said bitterly.

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends..._

"Manny. I-" Craig shook his head this time, letting his palms rub his temples, "Manny I never forgot about you."

Manny smiled, yet scoffed, "No. I guess you didn't." Craig looked at her puzzled.

"Because here you are, living your perfect life, with the perfect girlfriend, perfect career, "Manny shook her head. Craig sighed, "If it was perfect, why aren't I happy?" he asked, his tone growing bitter.

"I don't know Craig," she whispered, "Life's never good enough for you I guess."

"How can you say that?" he said aloud, yet struggled to keep his voice quiet. Manny shrugged, glancing to the staircase, hoping Claire hadn't woken up.

"Obviously your life isn't any better if your here tonight," he murmured.

"Your right. I'll be the bigger one and admit it Craig. I don't eat. I drink too much. I don't really sleep, " Manny sighed, as Craig pressed a finger to her lips.

He shook his head angrily, "Exactly. Your still the same Manny. Nothings changed for either of us, and that's why things are the way they are."

Manny scoffed, "If I was the same Manny, I would still be doting on you back home, instead of here, pouring my heart out to someone who doesn't give a damn anymore." Manny threw the sheets off of her, heading towards the door, the night.

Suddenly though, Craig's arm caught hers, wrenching her back and around to face him. His eyes softened though, and he dropped her arm, "Do it Manny. Leave. Give up like you always do."

"I always give up?" Manny questioned softly. Craig shrugged, "You never stopped me." Manny's eyes lingered on his, "I never knew I could. Now it's too late," she whispered, turning the door knob.

Her hand was stopped by Craig's, as he pulled it away from the doorknob. He never spoke though, choosing to turn around and head up the stairs.

_Twenty years has gone so fast,_

_Wake me up when September ends..._


	8. No Apologies

**Runway**

**Chapter 8**

**Authors notes:** _Sorry the updates for this story are so infrequent. _

She cleared her throat as she reached for a slice of toast. From under her bangs, Manny peered at Claire. Claire hummed happily, flipping eggs in a pan. Craig had already left for work.

"What happened to your hand?" Claire asked, her back still to the brunette. Manny's eyes narrowed, as she choked the last bit of dry toast down, not reaching for another. She had barely eaten the first piece.

Eating felt foreign to her these days, and it hurt her to do so.

"I cut it," Manny mumbled, remembering how she had punched the mirror. Claire turned, gazing long and hard at her. Her eyes drifted down to Manny's hand, looking at the spiderweb-like cuts. They twisted in agony over Manny's hand, some parts scarring, and other parts scabbing.

She bit her lip and nodded though, obviously Manny didn't want to talk about it.

"So you went to school with Craig?" Claire asked, attempting polite conversation as she sat down at the table. She'd already asked Manny if she'd wanted any eggs, having Manny refuse.

"Mm," Manny grunted. Her eyes were soft as she blinked. School? Yeah. She had gone to school with Craig. That was where she had first seen him, only to find out Emma babysat for Joey, Craig's stepdad.

"So what do you do for a living?" Claire asked, taking a bite of toast. Manny sighed, "I'm a high fashion model. In New York City."

Claire nodded, "You like it?" Manny shrugged. She used to.

Claire sighed, setting the toast on her plate before pushing it away from her. "I'm going to zee store. Do you need anything?" she asked politely. Her body language indicated her discomfort.

Manny shook her head. Nodding, Claire hastily got up, tipping her plate into the garbage and setting it in the sink. She glanced over her shoulder at Manny, before tugging her keys out of her purse and shutting the door.

As if on cue, Manny turned, steering herself into the living room. She reached the phone, picking it up, dialing. It was all very mechanical. Three rings seemed to take a lifetime.

"Hello?" A confused voice answered quietly.

"Emma. I, I'm in Vancouver," Manny said hurriedly.

"What? Manny? What?" Emma asked in disbelief. She glanced to Sean, who sat beside her on the couch. Sean perked up, glancing with concern to Emma.

"I came to see Craig. But, Em, he's getting married," Manny blurted, refusing the urge to breathe.

Emma was quiet.

"Manny," was all she said. Her tone was a mixture of emotion. Somewhat of a cross between concern, guilt, confusion.

Manny was quiet.

"Manny, when you passed out at the fashion show. It was all over the newspaper," Emma said finally.

Manny was quiet, but Emma heard a soft breath on the other end.

"Em, I had to. I just need some closure," Manny pleaded, although there was no need for her to.

Emma was silent, "Call me. If you need anything. Or when you want me to come get you," she said finally.

Manny's eyes narrowed before she hung up. Slamming the phone down, she raised a hand to her face, running it over her forehead and through her hair. So she was crazy.

Crazy for all of it. How could she have though for one minute he still loved her. She glanced into the mirror that hung above the phone. Pathetic. She looked like-she paused.

Turning slowly, she blinked, "I thought you were at work," she whispered. Craig nodded.

"I wanted to talk to you. I left work early," he said nodding. He took a long hard gaze at her though, as neither of them spoke. She wasn't the same Manny he remembered. She was still beautiful, but there was no trust left in her eyes.

"I called your mom," he said quietly. Manny scoffed.

"You need help," he tried again. The Spanish beauty stared back at him, her chocolate eyes unbudging.

No. She didn't need help. Everything was fine.

"Your mom told me everything. About the Anorexia. The drugs. The alcohol. You trying to kill yourself before you came here," he said, taking a step forward.

Manny took a step back. She'd started using drugs with him, because of him. She'd started drinking when he left. She stopped eating. Everything about Craig made her sick lately. It was all Craig. She hadn't tried to kill herself though. She swore she hadn't.

"I didn't try to kill myself," was the only angry thought that slipped from her mind.

Craig blinked. "What happened then?" he asked slowly.

Manny shrugged, shaking her head. She was angry. That was the best explanation she had. She really hadn't intended on trying to kill herself when she hit that mirror though.

Something inside her trembled though, and her lips quivered. The tears came next, and it was the beginning of Manny Santo's breakdown.

Or maybe, it was just the continuance of the one she'd had these past few years.

He did something unexpected though, as he stepped forward. Manny backed into the table the phone was on, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Comfort. She clung to him for dear life as she wept on her shoulder.

"We'll get through it," he whispered.

Her surprised himself even. He had uttered the word we. He sighed.

"I'll take you. Take you to go see some doctors tomorrow, okay?" he whispered. Manny nodded her head against his chest, where she was still crying.

She had to admit to herself, she did need help.

Maybe thats why she was here.

"What ees going on?" a voice demanded. Craig paused, Manny still in his arms as he turned to Claire.

The blond stood angrily, a glare in her eyes. He opened his mouth, closing it again. The words escaped him.

"I'm going to the hospital tomorrow," Manny choked out, saving Craig from an awkward explanation.

Claire's eyes softened as she nodded, "Zat is good. You cut your hand preeety bad on zat mirror. It was all over ze newspapers." She offered an apologetic smile to Craig as she turned back into the kitchen.

Manny sighed, glancing to Craig. He stared back at her, thanking her with his eyes.


End file.
